iCrazy Birthday
by ThayMew
Summary: Esta história conta sobre o aniversário de Sam Puckett.


[ON] iBirthday

[b]Nome original:[/b]iBirthday/Aniversário

[b]Shipper:[/b]Seddie/Criffin/Gibby+Tasha

[b]Participação especial:[/b]Guppy

[b]Sinopse:[/b] Como Carly não fez sua festa de 15 anos, ela decidiu fazer uma de 18 decide que terá a valsa de 18 pares para dançar no salã tem dificuldade de achar um par, e Freddie convida Wendy para ser seu par. Mas 2 pessoas somem nessa valsa. Como que será esse grande aniversário com muitas surpresas?

[b]Ponto de vista da Carly[/b]

Estou fazendo os preparativos para minha festa de 18 anos. Spencer alugou o salão do Bushwell. Era um salão grande, porém dava pra fazer a [b]minha[/b] festa lá. Meu namorado bad boy(Griffin), sim voltamos a 2 semanas atrás, quando ele foi até a escola fazer uma declaração a mim.A Sam está vindo, e como sempre tem a desculpa que derrubou molho no seu vestido, então dessa vez vou comprar um vestido para ela e deixar guardado até a festa. Quando ela chegou fomos até a loja de vestidos de festa no centro de Seattle. O meu eu já tinha escolhido á alguns dias atrá vestido azul marinho, com alguns brilhos, luvas azul claro, e um sapato alto com a mesma cor das luvas. Sam escolheu um mais ousado, era um top cor de vinho que ia até seus pés, escolheu um sapato da cor preta para combinar, sinceramente ela sabia escolher um belo vestido. Compramos e fomos para o Bushwell, no próximo dia teria que ir na escola dar os convites da valsa de 18 pares _na verdade são 15,mas como estou fazendo 18 será 18 pares. Só que Freddie ainda não tem par e nem Sam. Iria ser ótimo se os dois dançassem a valsa junto. Acordei e fui para escola com Sam e Freddie, tudo começou na entrada. Estava eu, Freddie e Sam na frente do meu armário.

-Com quem você vai ao baile, Sam?_perguntei

-Estou esperando que alguém me convide, ou vou ter que agir!

-E você, Freddie?

-E-eu ainda não sei!Estou confuso de quem devo chamar!

-Por que não chama a Sam?

-O quê? _os dois coraram juntos

Sam bateu na cara de fez o mesmo.

-Ei vocês dois! _eu exclamei –Não quero que fiquem sem par!

-Eu arranjo um par logo!Agora tenho que ir para meu armário... _disse Freddie se retirando,após ele se retirar Sam mudou sua cara de trágica para triste

-O que foi Sam?

-Eu não sei se vou poder...ir nessa sua festa _ela dizia abrindo o armário para esconder sua cara

-O QUE? _gritei –Sam!Você é minha melhor amiga!

-Eu sei...Mas eu estou sem par e vou permanecer assim.Não dá Carly! _ela bateu o armário e foi em direção a sala

-Pare! _ordenei

-O que foi, Carls? _ela disse voltando

-Sam, me desculpa mas você chama o Freddie ou eu o chamo por você!

-Não poderia ser outro menino mais bonito não?

-SAM!

-Ai, Carly ta bem..Mas só por você!

-Agora eu fico feliz!Agora vai!

-Tá...Mandona! _ela disse indo em direção ao armário de Freddie

[b]Ponto de vista da Sam[/b]

A Carly faz eu passar cada uma que Deus me livre!Agora to indo em direção a Freddie e...O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO?Ai ai só a Carly pra fazer eu fazer isso. Vi Wendy na direção de Freddie, ela parecia um pouco escondi atrás de um lado de armário _onde começava os armários, e fiquei observando a cena.

-Oi, Freddie! _disse a Wendy, saltitando

-Oi...Wendy _ele parecia confuso, e colocava alguns livros no armário

Fui até Freddie, era agora ou nunca.

-Oi Freddie, eu queria saber... _quando abri a boca pra falar [i] "Você quer dançar a valsa comigo?"[/i] a Wendy começou a me interromper

-Desculpa querida, mas ele já disse sim pra mim! _deu vontade de chamar ela de muitos nomes

-Sim para que?Desculpa o que?Hã? _eu falei tentando parecer confusa

-Se veio aqui pra saber se ele ia na valsa com você...

-Não, não é na...nada. Deixa esquece _eu fiquei com uma cara triste, mas minha vontade de bater na Wendy subiu

-Então não há problema né Freddinho? _disse Wendy

-Não...eu acho!

-Te encontro no ensaio! Tchau!

-Tchau! _ele disse, enquanto ela ia embora –Então Sam o que queria saber?

-De...deixa pra..eu preciso ir! _eu corri para o banheiro feminino

Que ódio é esse que está se corroendo por mim?Por que está saindo lágrimas dos meus olhos?Só porque aquela [b]tonta[/b] de Wendy fez aquilo?Mas era o Freddie...eu nem...eu queria ir com ele a valsa.É..eu por que?Por que eu queria?Ah sim, depois de Dave não tenho mais namorados e Freddie vem sendo um amigo e tanto, acho que estou...estou..me apaixonando por ele. Mas tenho que ir a esse baile com alguém...Mas quem?Quem, Samantha Puckett?Ah já sei!Peguei o celular, enxugando minhas lágrimas e digitando um número.

-Alô?É sou eu...Sei que parece surpresa, então você pode ir ao baile comigo?Claro é hoje o ensaio!Sim, eu falo com a Carly, quando estivermos lá! Tudo bem, Tchau!

[b]Ponto de vista do Freddie[/b]

Foi estranho como a Sam agiu hoje quando 'aceitei' o convite de Sam. Na verdade eu queria convidar a Sam, mas eu estava com medo que ela não quisesse aceitar, é tão estranho, de uns tempos para cá estávamos tão amigos e agora tão distante. Agora estou indo para o salão de valsa com Wendy, essa guria não para de sorrir e pegar nos meus músculos. Que guria chatinha, viu? Todos estavam presentes foi quando chegou Sam e seu par era...DAVE?

-Tudo bem se o Dave ser meu par, Carly? _ela falava com Carly que estava ao meu lado

-Ahn...Cla-claro, mas e o que ele fez com você?

-Quem vive de passado é museu!

-Tudo bem, vamos começar!

Eu não parava de pisar no pé de Wendy, porque meus olhos estavam diretamente indo para Sam e aquele Dave, como ela consegue dançar tão bem?E eu...tão mal!


End file.
